Little Genetic Bundles of Joy
by Tania-R
Summary: GarciaReid, stories involving these two in all sorts of situation: Married with children, playing with light bulbs, how the team finds out and being naughty in the boardroom. Rating is now M due to the latest chapter. Updated regularly.
1. Chapter 1

_This my very first attempt at Criminal Minds fanfic. It is short and sweet, and more of a statement to the pairing I like and a pairing I would like to see happen in the series however unlikely it is. It is short because I am still feeling the characters out that is why this fic focuses more on the children than the parents...but through them I hope to portray the characteristics of their parents...Yup..why don't we just get to the story. _

* * *

**Little Genetic Bundles of Joy**

Little Mabel bounded up to her mother. Curly blond hair bouncy like spring coils. She looked liked a miniature Greek goddess - Aphrodite: Mabel placed a hand on her mother's belly, her baby brother Gabriel was still growing. This was what her mother had told her. She placed her little ears against the soft mound and got a swift kick to the side of her head. Her mother laughed as Mabel's mouth formed a perfect O.

Her father bent down and picked her up and placed soft kisses all over her face. At this she giggled. He carefully carried his 3 year old daughter to her crib where her twin sister Linda laid asleep. They were non identical, where Mabel had blond hair Linda had jet black, Mabel had brown eyes, Linda had emerald green, Mabel had tanned skin, Linda was a miniature snow white, Mabel had curls and Linda had hair straighter than a ruler – Mabel was boisterous, Linda was painfully shy.

Mabel was more like her mother Penny, where as Linda was more like her Father – Spencer. Maybe Gabriel Reid would be more of a mixture.

Fin

* * *

(I realize that Reid does not have black hair and green eyes, but I couldn't help it. Linda Reid's personality will end up being exactly like her father's more than her appearance) 


	2. Chapter 2

_I decided to continue this story but not in the traditional way. It will be a series of drabbles. For example in one story they may be married, or married with children, not with children, how they first met, little things happening in the office, the plane, the elevator, the parking lot, not married, dating, and yes, having sex…..More like a collage of their life together. I know it is lazy. Its easier for me because I can make little skits without all the introduction mishagus (I don't know how to spell that if someone can tell me I will change it.) I would love for some suggestions as well._

_Obviously the rating will have to change as the writing becomes more provocative. It will also not be restricted to one genre. I will keep the two I have placed: General/Family because it will mainly revolve around those two.  
_

_Here Is a little one I thought up while watching the dvds._

* * *

**A Bulb, Laced Hem Lines, a Dream and Babies**

_It all started because of a light bulb_

"This is terrific," sighed Penelope. "I am a computer specialist who works for the FBI and I can't screw in a damn light bulb." She was standing on her desk in red stilettos, a pink florescent pen in her mouth, her bangles jingling with each turn of the globe.

Luckily her computers were not affected by the temporary power outage. They had a back up system, but the lights in her office, was not so lucky. A lot of people had called for assistance from the Quantico security guards. So poor Penelope had to fend for herself (she was the supreme tech after all…..which only added to her humiliation.)

She felt hot from her over exertion and took off her cardigan revealing a dark purple corset with short sleeves and a matching silk skirt. She realized the skirt was a bit short this morning when she tried it on so she wore a white under-skirt to compensate. Under-skirts were her favorite clothing items. Women just didn't wear under-skirts anymore. She didn't understand why. It was so sexy especially if it was cleverly hidden under the top skirt.

She loved the lace trimming on the hem. She wore her favorite green satin bra to match. Penny didn't believe in color matching, but she believed in each part of her body to be clothed in sexiness. If her hips and legs felt sexy, why shouldn't her breast (which was her most admired asset, miss out on all the fun.)

She just sincerely hoped that no one would walk into her work station right now, because her skirt was about to flip into a tube top.

"Hey Garcia"

"CRAP." cried Penny

The young genius Spencer Reid had just walked into her room.

His eyes traveled up the length of the room. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

Garcia snapped down her arms from the ceiling and whirled around to look at Reid.

The adorable pup was holding a coffee in one hand and was leaning against a filling cabinet (yes there is a filling cabinet in a room full of computers.) The pup also had a grin from ear to ear.

"Having trouble Garcia?"

"My Reidness what are you doing here?" She asked him stepping off the desk and casually running a hand down her skirt.

Reid pushed himself off the cabinet placed his coffee on top of it and moved towards Garcia.

She gulped. She had not realized how tall her pup was, until he was standing right in front of her. He stretched out his hand, placed them just below her hips and gently pulled up her skirt.

Garcia stopped breathing.

Penny woke up with a start. She rubbed her eyes and turned around to look at her alarm clock.

3.00am.

She smiled to herself this was the 3rd night in a row she dreamt about conceiving her twins, Mabel and Linda. She turned around and kissed her adorable pup of a husband on the shoulder.

He didn't even stir. He was out like a light.

Fin


	3. Chapter 3

_One of my reviewers wanted to know how the others should find out about Garcia and Reid. I thought that would be a great idea for a story!! So here it is…thanks tearbos!_

* * *

**Title:** **Secrets-dot-com**

Emails between Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss

* * *

To Emily, 

_You were right girl that was a hickey on Garcia's neck! Who do you think 'he' is?_

From Morgan.

* * *

**To Morgan,**

_**Derek, I thought that was you! That was why I brought it up in the first place…It wasn't you!!!**_

**From Emily**

* * *

To Emily 

_Nah man it wasn't me. I would tell you straight away if it was. Man, I wonder who it could be?!! I hope it isn't one of those guys she met on the internet!!_

From Morgan

* * *

**To Morgan**

_**Oh god I hope its not!! I can't believe that she just chats with random people on the net!! I mean she knows the risk!! She's bloody FBI for god sake!**_

**From Emily**

* * *

To Emily 

_Yeah, LOL, I know. Hey, Reid and I are going out for drinks. Want to join us?_

From Morgan

* * *

**To Morgan**

_**I would love to but I can't. I haven't finished writing up the reports on the McFallen case. I'll come with you tomorrow.**_

**From Emily**

* * *

_******NEXT DAY**_

* * *

To Emily 

_EMILY!!!!_

From Morgan

* * *

**To Morgan**

_**MORGAN!!!**_

**From Emily**

* * *

To Emily 

_IT IS REID!!!! He is Garcia's hickey culprit!!!_

From Morgan

* * *

**To Morgan**

_**NO!! You mean our Ried? Our boy genius? SPENCER REID!!!**_

**From Emily**

* * *

To Emily 

_The one and only. Our boy is growing up!! I think it's kind of cute._

From Morgan

* * *

**To Morgan**

_**Oh I don't have a problem with it Derek. Not at all!! I think Penny and Reid sound adorable!! But I am so shocked. I mean first with finding out Reid actually notices the females around him and then GARCIA!! I can't believe she didn't tell me. I mean you know what she is like! She can't keep anything secret!! Especially something like this!! Oh, I am SO going to grill her!!**_

**From Emily **

* * *

To Emily 

_No, Prentiss don't do that. She obviously doesn't want people to know. I agree with you she usually can't keep a thing like this to herself. So it must be important and serious. So keep it to yourself until they fess up……I wish they would have just told us out right…I mean we would support them. We want to see them happy._

From Morgan.

* * *

**To Morgan**

_**Yeah you are right about that. Oh I really want to talk to her. She knows she can talk to me. I wonder how long they have been seeing each other for. I mean we didn't even pick up the signs…were there any signs?**_

**From Emily**

* * *

To Emily 

_LOL. Prentiss they are both FBI agents they are secretive by nature (even Garcia when she needs t be)_

From Morgan

* * *

**To Morgan**

_**Yeah from the general public Morgan, we are all trained to keep it secret from the public! We are not civilians, we should have noticed something.**_

**From Emily**

* * *

To Emily 

_Yeah, they have hooked up plenty of times in Garcia's office. Usually if we want to talk to her we go and see her, not the other way around. So it was easy for them to keep it a secret._

From Morgan.

* * *

**To Morgan**

_**Hooked up? You mean they have carried this on in the office, without us knowing!!! MAN they are good!! Morgan how do you know this? In actual fact Morgan, how did you know it was Reid in the first place!!!?!!!!**_

**From Emily**

* * *

To Emily 

_You remember I went out for drinks with Reid last night right? Well I could smell her on him…It was everywhere!!_

From Morgan

* * *

**To Morgan**

_**You could smell??? Morgan I am afraid to ask what exactly you could smell….**_

**From Emily**

* * *

To Emily 

_LMAO. Relax Prentiss. I could smell Garcia's perfume. Elizabeth Arden's 5th Avenue. I even got her bottle on her birthday. Believe me it's Reid._

From Morgan

* * *

**To Morgan**

_**Morgan that is a popular scent. A lot of women wear it. Morgan I am profiler, I know when someone is hiding something from me. Even if they are typing it….how do you really know?**_

**From Emily**

* * *

******RE: Morgan**

_******MORGAN ANSWER ME!**_

******From Emily**

* * *

To Emily

_Oh man he is going to kill me. Prentiss you take this to your grave!!_

_When Reid and I sat down to have drinks, something fell out of his pocket……it was ……a set of knickers._

From Morgan

* * *

******To Morgan**

_******OH MY GOD!!!! Oh Reid! ………………………………………um, what color was it?**_

******From Emily**

* * *

To Emily

_Navy blue and that lace stuff with a little black bow on top. When it fell out, Reid fessed up. At first he wouldn't tell me who it was, but as I said before I could smell the perfume. So I just guessed it. No matter how much you are trained not to give yourself away you are always surprised by something. I don't think Reid ever expected me to know it was Garcia. His expression said everything I needed to know. MAN I love being a profiler!!_

From Morgan

* * *

******To Morgan**

_******Oh wow. So you got an actual confession……so it really is him…wow. Oh hang on…um Derek are you sure you are ok with this? I mean you and Penny, I mean, I always assumed, all that flirting, um, are you ok with them being together?**_

******From Emily**

* * *

To Emily

_Yeah, I am fine. We were just not meant to be. I want her to be happy. I also want Reid to be happy. You know, his my little bro, I am just glad they found each other. You already know how hard it is to have long term relationships with this job. And its about time Reid concentrated on something other than his work._

From Morgan

* * *

******To Morgan**

_******You're a good man Derek.**_

******From Emily**

* * *

To Emily

_Yeah, yeah, whatever Prentiss. So is there anyone in your life?_

From Morgan

* * *

******To Morgan**

_******No of course there isn't. But you can take me out for drinks tonight. I am done with the case files.**_

******From Emily**

* * *

To Emily

_You got it babe!!_

From Morgan

* * *

******To Morgan**

_******Ah Morgan do you think Hotch knows?**_

******From Emily**

* * *

To Emily

_Oh Shit!_

From Morgan

* * *

**Fin**


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you so much for your reviews. I know most of you are Reid/JJ fans so I really do appreciate it!!! I was thinking of doing a funny one with JJ and Garcia in her office talking about their relationships. I want people to know even though I pair Reid with Garcia doesn't mean I don't like JJ, quite the oppisite in fact!! I love her character! She so very different to any other character I have seen on a show. I just adore all of them. A person I probably like less is Hotch. I guess they wrote him that way and that is the way we are expected to feel about him, but I am slowly warming up to him :-) Is it just me but does he look a bit scary when he 'tries' to smile? ANWAY enjoy the glory that is Garcia and Reid and read on!!!_

* * *

**The Madness That Is Love: Board Room Style**

Spencer Reid was only half listening to agent Hotchner, which was very unusual for the young genius because he always paid attention. Always. At the moment he was a little distracted. Sitting at their Camelot like round table, Lady Penelope was slowly running her hands up and down his thigh. Luckily, the table was big enough to hide what was going on underneath. Morgan had made a joke about this table the day before, calling it the 'Under Handed Love Table.' People could do anything under it and no one would know. If Morgan only knew how right he was. Reid's eyes fluttered closed as Penny's hand went higher. JJ looked over at Reid that moment and was shocked to find that he was asleep. She deliberately cleared her throat, which made Reid snap to attention. So much to the point he bumped his knees on the table with a jerk which squashed Penny's hand between his thighs. Ried let out a high, pitched, squeal. All eyes turned to him.

Penny quickly snatched her hand back and looked the other way. Morgan and Emily exchanged knowing looks. Hotch, JJ and Gideon just stared at Reid like he had grown an extra head.

Reid's face looked like a ripe cherry tomato. Garcia was silently shaking with laughter, looking the other way with her head down. The squeal really was the icing on the cake.

She didn't know he could squeal like that. They had done a lot of stuff behind closed doors. They hadn't gone all the way yet, they had come unbelievable close about an hour ago in the parking lot, but she never heard him squeal.

Reid cleared his throat, and gestured for Hotch to continue. Hotch stared at him for a couple of more seconds and then continued with his speech.

Right! Reid thought. Time for revenge!! He seized Garcia's thigh with avenges, which made Garcia jump a little, not too much to the point others noticed. She was a little better at this then Reid. He scrunched up her skirt slowly with his fingers and laid his elegant hand flat on her thigh and spread his fingers slowly. Garcia melted a little in her chair but she was still composed. Anyone who looked at them now would think that everything had settled down. It was a totally different thing going on under the table. Ried felt her sheer pantyhose, which was silky to the touch. He liked the feel of it between his fingers.

He wasn't going to stop there he knew he had to do more to get something out of her. His hands slowly crept higher and Garcia's breathing became shallower. She hoped to god he wasn't going to do what she thought he was, with their whole team present.

Reid's eyes opened a little wider as he felt, what he was sure of, was a garter. He hid a little grin behind his hand as he faked a scratch on his top lip. He fingered the garter and slowly pulled at it and let it gently snap back on her skin. This almost made Garcia laugh out loud.

"It's a garter Reid", she thought "Not a harp." She reached down and placed her hand over his and guided him to the clasp. Reid fidgeted in his chair. The clasp released the hose under his nimble fingers. He slipped his hand underneath the material and felt her bare silky skin. Garcia released a slight purr, which made Prentiss give her a short, sharp glance. Which Garcia completely ignored. Reid was feeling especially proud of him self and squeezed her thigh with appreciation. He started to gently message his way up,

kneading and bunching her flesh. When he hit the spot both of them let out a sigh.

Hotch interpreted this as reaction to his case analyses and replied with an "I know."

This made Emily and Derek scoff.

Garcia could not believe what this man was doing to her. Her panties were still on; he was only caressing her from the outside, but it felt so amazing she wanted to cry. But she kept quiet and waited for the briefing to end. She was going to jump his bones as soon as they got out of there!

After what felt like an eternity and then some, Hotchner finally finished his briefing (it was anything but brief!) In the bustle of scraping chairs, rustling papers and inter boardroom chit chat, Garcia turned to grab Reid and get the hell out of there but he was already gone. She whirled on the spot but he was not in the boardroom. She was aching for him but he was not there. She couldn't believe it. She felt so let down.

She slowly turned around and exited the boardroom.

She thought they had something special. Sure the flirting, the touching and the make out sessions were unbelievable, but she thought it was more than that. She remembered all the late night sessions at the office. She was sitting on his desk and he was sitting in his chair. Talking. Just talking, about: life, cases, unsubs, victims, star wars, first kisses, girlfriends, boyfriends, family, Gideon, mental disorders etc. They talked about everything. They were even talking about making their relationship public. Why would he just up and leave her like that? She knew she was being paranoid but she couldn't help thinking. Was there someone else?

Her eyes were starting to water. The way back to her office was getting blurry.

She loved him. She felt something deep and very innocent in the way she felt about him.

Her heart was breaking. He was just using her, a piece on the side. That was all she was to him. She thought she knew him. She had her share of jerks in the past but dear god she did not believe Reid, her pup to be one of them.

She felt the first tear travel down her cheek and then she felt the one after that and the one after that. "I love you Reid," She kept saying to herself, "I love you." She could feel the sobs building in her throat. She was at the door to her office. She couldn't face herself to open it and just laid her fore head against the door and cried. She did not hear the soft foot steps behind her.

"I love you too, Penny." Reid wrapped his arms around her body. She would not turn to face him.

Morgan and Emily turned into the corridor to find Garcia sobbing and Reid with his arms around her, whispering in her ear. She still refused to look at him. Morgan took Emily by the shoulder and steered them quickly out of there before they noticed.

"Garcia, Gideon just wanted to see me in his office," He pleaded. "That is why I had to leave." His voice softened as he said "Come on my darling look at me." She shook her head. "Honestly Penny, are you that mad at me?", "Do you think I left you on purpose?"

"Come on darling I love you." He really did.

"You know everything there is to know about me and the only other person, who knows, can't remember."

"Please Penny," He was starting to stutter. "I need you."

Penny's paranoia vanished the moment she realized she needed him too. She swung around and buried her head in his chest with a fresh wail of sobs.

The kisses were sweet, soft and tender as he guided her backwards into the office and shut the door.

* * *

The feel of his hand on her skin felt like heaven on earth. Slow kisses on her lips asked questions unsaid. Her body naked under him trembled with excitement. No words could describe the feeling. Her every moan and cry of pleasure was attended to. Soft reassurances, strokes of the hair, the cheek, swiping of the tears, entanglement of the legs painted a picture of pure ecstasy. Making love to Spencer Reid was like a fairytale people tell you that never come true, but hers did. His thrusts were gentle but firm. He held her in place, he was surprisingly strong. At the moment of climax she thought she could take no more and struggled against him. He raised her hands above her head, pinned her down with his weight and rode out her spasms. Giving her every inch of him. Bringing her in so close she thought his heart beat was her own. He lovingly kissed her neck as she screamed. The closeness, the emotions, the situation was so overwhelming, she passed out and Agent Hotchner walked in.

* * *

FIN 

"Oh Reid, I love it when you say butts!"

Penelope Garcia.


	5. Chapter 5

_I know I was supposed to put up a story with J.J and Penny but this one kind of took me by surprise so I thought I would just let it flow. There is no Hotch this time. I hope you like it. **Warning this is very graphic if you don't like this sort of thing please, please don't read it. Just to remind you the rating of 'Genetic Bundle's of Joy' is now M. It was changed to M in chapter 4. **Now that is done, if you are still here, read on, read on!!!  
_

* * *

**_NEED _**

Garcia was biting her lower lip watching her fiancée unbutton his pants. She flipped her hair over her shoulder. She did it slowly; hypnotized, while she watched the pants come down. He was wearing black cotton boxers. Simple, practical and not too flashy, described him to a tee. He walked closer to her. His white dress shirt was lying on the floor next to the bed. So was Garcia's dress. She sat on the edge of the bed in a red sleeveless camisole and red panties, the blanket wrapped around her.

She reached out and placed her hand on his hips. She pulled him closer and kissed his abdomen. Reid smiled a little and stroked her head. She looked up at him, his hair flopped around his face, and his head was cocked to one side. She hooked her thumbs into his boxers and slowly pulled it down. He was standing close, he was very much aroused and a secret that Garcia had never told the girl's at work was Reid was very, big.

Garcia had some experience with this before. She had dated a man very much like Reid back in her collage days, Stanton Hughbrick, exceptionally bright, Physics major, tall and willowy and a supreme lover. She had lost her virginity to Stanton, she had never forgotten him. He was her first of many. Stanton was also the best lover she had ever been with, well been with before Reid. She loved Reid, and that made all the difference.

Reid stepped back a little. His arousal was too close to her face. Usually he would blush and try to say something, but now that was not necessary. He knew Garcia understood.

She stroked the side of his stomach and used it as leverage to pull herself up. She opened up the blanket as an invitation for him to step inside. He came slowly and wrapped his tall body around her short one. His arms went around her hips and hers around his neck.

She loved doing this. In this position her whole body was pressed against him. He loved how her breast felt against his chest, it was pressed very hard against his own, and he squeezed her harder, pulling her tightly to him. Garcia let out a little low laugh. Maybe he was trying to suffocate her?

He smiled and lowered his head to kiss her. Her eyes shone as he took her lips. He kissed her with such gentleness her heart hummed. They had plenty of practice now not to rush.

He was fully naked but she still had clothes on. Reid frowned a little at this. His hands went under her camisole. Entered through the front, caressed her stomach and sides, around the back and up to her neck, she raised her hands like an eager toddler, the top came off as the blanket slid down. Now he only had to deal with the panties, but first he could not resist cupping both of her breasts first, just couldn't help it, he kissed her more eagerly now, the need was getting stronger. She could hear it in the little meows when he kissed her. When his tongue slipped in and her head snapped back, she couldn't help but let out a little cry of need herself. It scared her sometimes how much she loved him.

He hushed her by placing a finger on her lips and moving his other hand down her breast, fingering the nipple a little, his hand slid down her side, slowly very slowly, down her beautifully wide hips. He lowered his body and knelt down in front of her. He placed both hand on her hips. He was now eye level with her panties. This time it was just simply, silky red. He nuzzled it with his nose. He pushed his face in closer and took in a deep breath which made him close his eyes. He loved that smell. That meant she wanted him. It was only for him. Garcia was a little surprised, he had never done this before, but it didn't stop her from grinning. He placed a little kiss in their secret place and pulled her panties down, scraping her skin with his nails in the process. He loved leaving little marks on her, which he could explore later.

She reached down and grabbed him by the biceps and pulled him up. They were now exposed to each other as they were mentally. It was a very intimate moment. Reid placed his hands on her shoulder and pushed her back, closer to the edge of the bed. He lifted his leg up and placed his knee on the bed beside her. Wrapped one arm around her, and lowered her gently onto the mattress. He placed his other hand on the bed beside her head so as not to topple on to her.

Reid was very sweet, kind and submissive at work. He could do what he needed to do without being forceful, a great talent to have, but when they were in bed he liked to be in control, and she let him .She actually wanted it to be like that. He was a different person during these times. He was still kind, sweet and gentle but he was more dominant than usual. She remembered the first time they had sex. It wasn't an ideal setting, it was in her office. He wasn't as dominant then. He didn't have a lot of experience but his kindness, gentleness and tentativeness made up for his inexperience. He was still amazing though, she still trembled with pleasure thinking about it. It was so good she passed out. Hotch had walked in. Till this day Ried would not tell her what happened. She was too scared to approach Hotch. That would be just wrong: "Hey Hotch what happened after I passed out from having mind blowing sex with Reid?" Oh hell no! She was not going to ask him.

Reid kissed Garcia slowly and eagerly. They were both naked and exposed on the bed with the blanket on the floor. His long fingers reached up and lost themselves in her golden locks. He just loved her hair. It really did look like spun gold, it was so shiny, when the light would touch her hair she looked so magical, he would have to have her right there and then. He couldn't stop himself from touching her. He wondered was it healthy to need someone like this? But when he did have her the hit was like a drug, he could not get enough. The last few times it had been so intense they had cried. His love for her had grown steadily through out the years, now it was a burning in his chest when he saw her, and a smile that lit up his face when he heard her voice, and a tremble that passed through out his body and seeped into his groin when he touched her.

He was so hard right now it was starting to hurt. He took Gracia's hand in his and placed it on his throbbing erection. She knew what to do and slowly caressed it, from base to tip, to relive the pressure a bit, but it was doing the exact opposite. Reid closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Her hand reached lower to the sack underneath and gently squeezed it.

"Oh, Oh, no, not yet" he breathed out and took her hand away. "Reid darling, you are going red," she purred at him as she tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear. Reid just smiled. "Can you blame me Penny?" He asked. She just shook her head as he bent down and took her lips. He slowly slipped his tongue in and slid it over her gums. This was one of her pet favorites. It made her legs shake.

He pulled up one of her legs by the knee and slid it onto his back. Garcia cried a little as she felt his penis nudge at her folds. He panted a little at the heat and the moistness he felt between her legs. If he wasn't careful this would all be over too soon. He could feel the build up just behind his testis. He took a deep breath and pushed himself off her and the bed. The coldness now that blew across his privates compared to the sultry, needy warmth of before made him go a little limp.

He reached down and picked up the blanket. Wrapped it around his shoulders and walked back towards Garcia.

She watched him with half lidded eyes as he climbed back on the bed. He extended his arms side ways, which opened the blanket out wide towards her. He looked like one of God's angels. She reached out her arms for him, and he descended on her, covering them with the blanket in the process. This time the kissing was frenzied with built up heat and passion. Reid placed his hands between her thighs. He stopped a little when he realized her thighs were wet. He looked up at her and she squirmed. It was already unbearable for her she had been slowly leaking for about 2 minutes now and she was a little embarrassed. "Oh Garcia," Reid exhaled with aching tenderness. Garcia blushed.

This time he pulled both of her legs up and around him. Trapping his penis deep within her folds. She arched her back and flexed her hips to feel it slid, slippery and now wet with precum, up and down through her folds, He would only fully enter her until the last possible moment, it killed her, but it was so worth it in the end. He was now shaking, breathing hard, as he reached down, took his penis in his hand and rubbed it slowly against her clit.

"Ah, Reid," Garcia cried out. Her hands automatically reached up and grabbed him by the arms steadying her mind more than her body. He moved his hips slowly up and down to apply more pressure to the sensitive bud. If he didn't stop now she was going to have one shattering clitgasam very soon. "Reid," She wailed, "Please, please, stop!" "I can't, I just can't take this," She sobbed out the last few words and started to cry. "Shh, shh," he hushed her and gently stroked her hair to calm her down. "I love you Penelope Garcia, I always will" With that he rocked back on his knees, took Penny's hand and placed it on his aching member, it was now burning hot against her palm, he wrapped her hand around it and together they guided it slowly into her soul. Garcia's eyes flashed, she was sure there was a spark, literally a spark, or did she just have an elusive female ejaculation? Impossible she hadn't climaxed yet! Her thighs shook uncontrollably as he started to move. She was so moist at this point, every time he pushed into her, copious amounts of fluid gushed out of her vagina and dribbled down her thighs.

Yup, she was going to pass out again. She just knew it.

Eyes glistening with tears she looked up at him. He looked pained, but his eyes were open. He looked down on her and gave her a small smile. He lowered himself down, there noses touched, they stared intently into each others eyes as he moved, steadily but surly inside of her. Her arms went around and wrapped him tightly against her. He kissed her. She cried into his mouth. His lips traveled down her jaw, slowly sucking and licking, he traveled to the side of her jaw and then down to her neck, where he sucked, licked and nipped softly, making Garcia now cry like a wailing banshee.

He wasn't going to withhold it from her anymore. He was going to explode and so was she. Reid slammed his right hand against the head board and leaned his hips more to the left and angled his thrusts more to that side. He swayed his hips around once then pounded into her so hard it made her teeth clap together with each thrust. He hit her G spot over and over again. The force of his thrusts pushed his hip bone right against her clitoris. Her breast bounced so hard it hurt, as Reid literally nailed her to the bed.

Then with an arch of her back, and one ferocious thrust of Reid's hip, her orgasm hit her, like a 3 ton truck, just shattering her to the bone and Reid came along with her as he let out a roar of pleasure deep within in his chest. He came so hard, his legs shook so much, he almost became unsteady on top of her. Tears streamed down his eyes. Garcia had passed out again. Tears were silently sliding down her face as well. Sobbing quietly Reid bent over and kissed her tears away, stroked her hair, lifted up her hand and kissed the ring on her finger. He squeezed his eyes shut as more tears escaped. He wiped them away with the back of his hand and gently got off her. He wrapped her in the blanket, placed himself behind her and spooned her. He laid his head against her back and closed his eyes. It really was frightening sometimes just how much he loved her.

FIN


	6. Chapter 6

_Garcia & Reid spend the night reading and understanding how their unsub turned into a psychopathic killer_

_**Warning this is very dark and disturbing, some of the things discussed in this story are horrifying and it contains abuse against children. DO NOT READ if this is something you can't handle.**_

* * *

**The Death of Innocence**_**  
**_

Reid looked at the little girl on the other side of the desk. He couldn't help noticing how beautiful she was. She was no more than 7, golden skin, blue cerulean eyes and her hair was silvery white. She had a melanin deficiency in her hair follicles. She was an incredible sight to behold. Her mass of white hair framed her face and shoulders; it fell in waves down her back. Her little forearms were placed on the table. She rested her chin on her arms and stared pleasantly back at Reid.

Reid felt chills up his spine. Her eyes were stone cold. Her little ruby red lips looked like a knife slash across her face. Her puppy fat around her cheeks was starting to dissipate and her adult features were just developing. Dear god she was beautiful he thought, how could something as glorious as this little girl turn out to be a psychopathic serial killer at the age of 7?? He just didn't understand. Some cases he just could not comprehend. This was the worst.

Ebony Ann Stiltzer killed 8 of her junior class mates. All planned and all executed within school grounds after hours. She had led them to the sand pit to play. While they were bent over in the sand she stabbed them repeatedly in the back with a small box cutter. Her victims had no less then 30 stab wounds on their back, they were shallow but she had dragged the blade out, while still imbedded in the skin. This was what caused the most damage. While these little children laid struggling in pain, Ebony would flip them over straddle their chest and place her knees on their arms so they could not fight back. She would then very dramatically get fists full of sand, making sure the struggling child was watching her, she would pry open their mouth and push the sand in. She would push the sand into their mouths to the point her whole hand was within the oral cavity. It only took two fist fulls for them to start to asphyxiate. She would then just sit on their chest and watch.

She had expressed 'incredible' happiness at the point the child victim's life would leave their little bodies. When asked why she felt like this she explained "They may have died but I survived, I love that feeling, I want to feel that feeling again!" J.J had walked out at that stage and ran to the bathroom. Prentiss was as pale as a ghost; her tough mental armor was crumbling as she just stared at this child. Her beauty was so exquisite, for Emily it just intensified the horror. Morgan just stared into his lap. Giedeon and Hotch just looked at each other. Hotch covered his mouth. For once he was caught off guard and Gideon just stared at her, that small, timid, soft spoken, startlingly striking, little girl was she capable of this atrocity? He knew damn well she was, behind those stunning liquid eyes was a mind of a fierce predator, if given time to develop she would become one of the most dangerous killers ever in the history of murderers!! All she needed was time. She would never be released from jail. If he had his way she would be awaiting the death penalty when she turned 21. It would probably then drag on a few years, even a decade. People would probably protest. She is too young, she is female. Also her picture would be splashed all over the media. This girl was so dazzling she could fool the devil himself. There would be an uproar. Her beauty and her natural sweetness gave her a powerful tool to fight with. It was shocking to know that even though this girl was a monster, she truly was! There would be people out there hypnotized by her beauty, convinced of her innocence. Gideon snorted with disgust. Judging people by their appearance could literally get you killed. All of The B.A.U knew that. He would make sure she faced the electrical chair no later than the age of 35.

She should have been caught the first time she committed murder. For each time she had to hide the blood in the sand she would hose the sand pit down with water, the blood would seep into the lower levels, but by the 8th victim there was too much blood. The sand had turned a crusty brown. When the sand was tested by the company paid to replace the existing sand they were shocked to find out it was blood and with 8 kids missing they put two and two together. The FBI had been called and Gideon's team had been especially requested because this involved children.

Gideon had his suspicions about Ebony from the moment he set eyes on her as he was interviewing school children in the classroom. Usually he gets this warm feeling whenever he was around children. Children have a very innocent and refreshing aura about them. 'Life is a fairy tale' their aura would usually tell him and it made him smile. When Ebony Ann Stiltzer walked into the room, coldness filled his heart, which made him clutch his chest, she was achingly beautiful but this 7 year old child had no soul, she had no conscious. For the first time in his life Gideon felt nothing, because she felt nothing, no happiness, no hope, no love, not even hate. There was nothing. He had never felt that before. Usually he would feel hate, seething hate or extreme frustration or terror so blinding you couldn't breathe. That is what he usually felt around killers, but around Ebony he felt nothing. That scared him more than anything she could say, even if she wasn't the killer (he was 99 sure she was) she would turn into a killer, there was no doubt. Years and years of training, learning and working for the FBI had given him a powerful 6th sense of knowing someone's character without out them saying anything. When this little girl sat across from him and stared into his eyes, it felt like she was poisoning him from the inside out.

Gideon realized that people who saw beyond what their eyes could see, would sense the venom that seeped into every pore of this girl and be horrified. For people who was just limited to eye sight would see possibly the most beautiful thing god has ever made and would do anything to protect her. He sure does make them extremely well he thought.

All 8 children, Inara Mulleen, Inca Tadson, Mabel Stinlon, Genevieve Batland, Audrey Crep, Sahara Rath, Mary Patik and Melina Sampson, all the little girls who disappeared were killed by Stiltzer. She chose the ones she could over power the most.

As Reid looked at the photo's he realized all the girls were blonde. Why? He looked up and saw her staring back at him, it made him shake in his boots. If looks could kill! The gaze was borderline predatory.

"Ebony, all these little girls, they have blonde hair."

"Had, Dr. Reid, They HAD Blond hair, just like that, cow."

"Cow?" He repeated in confusion, "Who Ebony? Who are you referring too?"

Ebony's face went rigid, her eyes narrowed, she seemed to crouch down a bit. Reid stared at her, frighten as all hell, but unable to shift his gaze away. This reminded him of when a lioness was about to pounce. Ebony was breathtaking and ferocious. Reid gazed at her with surmounting horror. "Her!" she practically hissed "HER!" She slammed her fist against the table making Reid and everyone behind the glass window jump. Garcia was also there. She had her hand over her mouth. J.J put her hands around her. They all couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Reid's eyes went wide. Ebony was slowly turning manic at the mention of this 'cow' this 'her' Ebony's true form was now coming out and it was shocking, horrifying to watch.

Ebony knew that she was going to be locked away. She knew she could never be hurt from 'her' again but still the mention of 'her' made Ebony do something that repulsed her to her black heart. It made her want to lunge over and squeeze the neck of the man in front of her. She let out a strangled scream of anguish. It didn't sound human. The very thought of 'her' made Ebony, feel, just feel. Something she had tried very hard in her life to forget. She didn't like to feel. She didn't like to feel anything. It was unknown to her and she didn't like it at all, she didn't feel in control. That 'HER' that 'COW' was the only thing that scared her. That blonde haired bitch was the only person in the world who could make her feel. She felt fear. She hated that feeling.

She knew that 'she' was gone from this world but the mention or thought of 'her' made her 'feel.' It didn't matter they were probably going to put her to death anyway. She welcomed death. She didn't like living in her head. If anyone for a moment knew what was in her head it would probably drive them insane. It drove her insane. It drove her to kill 8 people and she would have continued until she got caught. Killing those girls was the only thing that kept her from feeling the real pain in her heart. It felt like a rush, she couldn't get enough; the pleasure was so intense she craved it like a loving mother's breast to a hungry baby. They have not seen the things that I have seen. She thought to herself. She was going to die anyway then it will be all over. The torture would stop. The torturing of her soul would stop.

A manic smile spread across her lips. She almost looked hopeful. "Dr. Reid," she said quite sweetly. Reid didn't reply. "When they kill me will I get to see my Eva?" "If that is so can you kill me now?" "Please?"

"Oh God," Reid put his hand over his mouth. Agent Hotchner and Gideon walked in.

"Ok, that's enough, Dr.Reid please step outside," Gideon ordered.

Reid willingly obliged. Staying in the room with Ebony was like having dementors surrounding you. Hotchner stared at Ebony, as striking as she was he was no fool. Being in her presence felt like all the happiness and hope was snuffed out of the room. She felt none of these emotions herself.

She watched Reid leave. It was like a lioness watching her prey sneak away, knowing she couldn't catch him. He knew he was never going to see this little girl again. Her eyes had him hypnotized. He quickly walked out of the room into the other smaller one where Morgan and the B.A.U girls were. Morgan gave him a pat on his back and left to join Gideon, Hotch and Ebony. Morgan had named her Psycho Bella. Very appropriate he thought. Garcia folded into Reid's outstretched arms and watched, with Emily and J.J as Gideon spoke to Stiltzer.

"She is the perfect predator," breathed Emily. "Extremely intelligent, cunning, manipulative, clam, no empathy, no sign of any human emotions, not even hate, detached and she is just a child no one would suspect her.

"And just look at her," J.J whispered "I don't think I have ever seen a child as beautiful as her." They all murmured their consent. "She could easily trick anyone into doing anything, especially children" Nodded Emily. "Dear god what would have happened if we hadn't discover this girl until she was in her mid 20's and had developed into a pure psychopath?" Reid expressed resting his chin on his Garcia's head.

They all shuddered at that thought. She would have been fully grown and very dangerous. A force to be reckoned with, her skills would have been honed to perfection, she could easily guide someone away from the pack with her dazzling beauty, male or female, but Gideon was sure she would only attack females. She had snarled at Garcia when she walked in the room to give something to Gideon earlier when he was interrogating her. Garcia was blonde. Reid had realized her victims were all blonde. They had kept J.J from the room because of this reason. Reid had not been present when they had profiled her earlier so Gideon had given him Stiltzer's file.

Gideon and Morgan were standing beside Ebony, flanking her and Hotch was just behind her as they lead her out to be processed. Her grandparent's Lilith and Owen Stiltzer on her father's side were waiting for her. You could see where Ebony's good looks originated from. Her grandparent's were not naive; they knew exactly what their granddaughter was. They just felt they had to be there no matter what.

Lilith's eyes were starting to water. Her granddaughter was so beautiful; it still pulled at her heart strings.

Where did they go wrong? Owen, even though he would never admit it knew it was not their fault. Ebony was not born like this; she was made into this, into this monster by 'Her' he still couldn't speak her name. When Ebony had come to live with them after the tragedy, it was too late. She was already turning into the creature she is today. Owen started to cry. Sobbing, "She is only 7, she is only 7, dear god she is only 7."

Reid and the others surrounding him had, had enough of this. You never get used to child psychopaths. You just never could. They began to leave the office one by one. Emily and J.J both hugged Reid and Garcia as they left. They got a few goodbye nods from, Gideon, Hotch and Morgan. Everyone was pretty much leaving except for Gideon who was going to stay with the grandparents. Reid always thought that to be Gideon you would have to have supernatural powers. To deal with what went on everyday with this job and then having the courage to stay when everyone just couldn't wait to leave and forget. He needed to forget, but he still had Ebony Ann Stiltzer's file in his hand when he got into Garcia's car.

They were silent all the way. Both lost in their thoughts of a snow haired beauty that had turned into a psychopath at the age of 7 and killed 8, young, sweet little girls. Garcia could not imagine what their families were going through right now. Child homicides were the worst to deal with, and in this case the Unsub was a little girl herself. Honestly what was the world coming too? When children were associated with terms like, psychopaths, serial killers and death penalty? It made Garcia sick to her stomach.

As soon as they walked into their apartment she ran into the bathroom and stripped off her clothes. The door was wide open; Reid walked slowly over to the door frame of the bathroom and leaned against it. He watched her with a bleak look oh his face. His thoughts were starting to scare him. He tried to focus on Garcia. She flung away her clothes with a kick of her feet. Took the pins out of her hair and let them tinkle on the tiles. She stepped into the shower stall and turned the water on full blast. Reid watched silently as images and descriptions of the murders rushed through his head. Ebony Ann Stiltzer's history file lay on their bed where Reid had flung it before joining Garcia in the bathroom.

She let the water beat down on her skin, her face, shoulders, breast, stomach, legs and hands. She wanted the 'ick' that covered her body to go, she felt filthy and stained. Stained with the blood of the murders, stained with the insanity of it all, A stain that took the innocents of childhood by the neck and slashed it open, the blood would then seep into your own skin and mingle with your own blood it would then burry deep within the bone marrow, and then it started to replicate like a virus. She felt raped, her mind felt raped, her body felt ravaged by hate, hate that lead to diseases of the mind which turned into murders of others. She started to cry with helplessness, she attacked her body with soap and brush, she rubbed so hard her skin went bright pink, and then red when it broke the thin layer, the sight of her own blood made her scream.

Reid went stark white when he heard Garcia. He ran to the shower stall and yanked the mirrored door open. He stepped in fully clothed and threw his arms around Penny and held her as she cried. Her blood seeped down his pants and swirled before it drained down the sink hole. He closed his eyes as she cried and held her tight. A single tear slid down his face. 'No one sees what we see,' he thought to himself, 'no one….'

Reid calmed Garcia down enough to take her out of the shower stall. He grabbed her bath robe and dressed her. He stroked her hair, kissed her forehead and gently led her to the bed. She saw the case file, he went to take it but she stopped him. "Reid, baby," she cooed to him. "Go take a bath honey, you are already soaked." She pinched his cheeks slightly which got her a small grin. "Go my pup, I will be fine, and I'll be here waiting for you." She smiled at him. He leaned over and took her face with both of his hands and kissed her. Garcia felt his need, raw, hot and sharp and a warm aching she now associated with his growing hunger to be inside of her. It made her smile. He slowly turned away from her and headed back to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

She stared at the Stiltzer file on their bed. Her first initial thought was to fling it out the window along with the sheets. It felt tainted with that psycho's blood. Instead she picked it up and stared at it. Ebony Ann Stiltzer. Her picture was clipped to the front. It repulsed her to the bone but she couldn't help taking in a short gasp, her beauty still shocked her, even though she knew what this girl was. She was so breathtaking it didn't seem real. It disgusted her, but now another emotion was taking over. Curiosity. "Damn humans and our curious nature," she cursed as she opened the file.

She looked at the profile and the picture attached. It was a family. Ebony's immediate family: A father, mother, older sister and Ebony herself. She involuntarily gave out a low whistle. Beauty ran long and deep in this family, they all dazzled like gods!!

She looked at their names: Christian Stiltzer the father a surgeon, Ofelia Stiltzer the mother a journalist and Eva May Stiltzer the older sister. "Eva?" She said the name out loud. That name rang a bell. She remembered back to the interview Reid had with Ebony.

_"When they kill me will I get to see my Eva?"_ So this was that Eva, her older sister.

Perhaps the only person she ever felt close to? She flipped over the page. She quickly flipped back to the family page. The next page had 8 photos printed of the 8 dead little girls. Garcia felt like she was going to barf. She took a deep breath and turned the page. She needed to see this as not something Ebony had done but see the girls, just the girls, not what the unsub had done to them. She looked at the first victim Inara. Her blonde hair splayed out. They had found the bodies dumped in a secret underground bunker, in the school grounds, it used to be a bomb shelter in the olden days. It kept blasts out and it was good at keeping the smell in. No one thought to look in there until the BAU had pieced together the clues with their interviews with Ebony.

She looked at all the other little girls. They were laid out side by side. Their blond hair splayed. It looked like Ebony had done it deliberately. Strategically placing the strands around their little faces. They were all blonde.

Penny flipped the page back to look at her family; she looked at the picture of the Stiltzers.

Eva had raven black hair like her father. She was not the 'Cow' that Ebony had kept on referring to in the interview. She looked at the mother, Ofelia Stiltzer. The mother had dazzling, curly, hair. The light touched on the curls and it shone like pure gold. The mother had blonde hair. Ebony Ann Stiltzer had killed those precious little girls because they reminded her of her Mother, Ofelia.

"It's always the mother." She sighed as the bathroom door opened.

The report analyzes confirmed Garcia's suspicions of the mother.

Ofelia Stiltzer was the 'her.'

_To Be Continued ….._

* * *

_I will not be able to post the finish for some time so I thought I would post what I have already done. Thank you again for reading and reviewing_


End file.
